Satou Kazuma
'''Satou Kazuma '''is a participant in the fourth season of Danganronpa. Relationships Once an essential member of Danganronpa Alliance, Kazuma has now isolated himself from the rest of the cast. A.S. Kazuma was formerly best friends with A.S. Kazuma bonded with A.S. over their love for video games, and shared common distaste for Vantablack and the other aggressive players. A.S. had consuled Kazuma along with Redgrave after Carter's betrayal of the Danganronpa Alliance. A.S. reluctantly began to distrust Kazuma after allegations of the later stealing panties from Kotonoha and Yuri began to surface. All trust was lost after A.S. was fooled by the "Salesbook" into believing that Kazuma was planning to to sell panties to A.S. because of a "sexual interest" in Yuri. Consequently, A.S. would not protest the arrest and torture of Satou Kazuma by other players. Kazuma felt that A.S had betrayed him. Satou was outraged by the "lack of faith" A.S. placed in him during the Salesbook Crisis, and the fact that A.S. and Redgrave did not try to stop other players from torturing him in the ensuing chaos. Kazuma's present feelings toward his former friendship with A.S. are of hurt and remorse. He regrets his present relationship with A.S, and silently mourns their past friendship. However, a great deal of firey resentment still lingers from Kazuma, he was hurt greatly by A.S.'s lack of trust of him and refusal to stick by Satou during his darkest hour. Carter Carter was initially one of Kazuma's best friends in the same vein as A.S. The two shared a bond over video games, and as cooperative allies. Kazuma viewed Carter as one of his most trusted confidants, and was the most affected after Carter's betrayal of his allies. Kazuma initially suffered an emotional breakdown after Carter turned on his former friends. He threatened to permanently isolate himself in his room, citing Carter's double-crossing and his previous experiences with the Konosuba cast, but was talked down by A.S and Redgrave. Kazuma would later lead most of the Danganronpa cast to charge Carter during his battle with Jimmy, and viewed him as an enemy. As of present, Kazuma views Carter with more nuance. On one hand, he believes Carter was one of "the biggest problems" with the Danganronpa Alliance and still resents his betrayal. On the other side, Kazuma wonders if there was some issue with the Danganronpa Alliance that forced Carter to snap. Kazuma wonders if Carter was actually conscious of the corruption inherent in the Alliance, and if he was just a product of the social isolation the group created. Redgrave Kazuma was on friendly terms with Evan Redgrave, and the two cooperated on many issues as apart of their mutual alliance. Kazuma respects much of the older Redgrave's advice. Kazuma was outraged by Evan's "betrayal" of him during the Salesbook incident, and cut off all ties with him and the DR Alliance after being released from jail. Nonetheless, Kazuma deeply grieved the death of his former friend and attacked Vantablack in a blind rage after she disrespected his memory. Jimmy Although there was intially little interaction between the two, Kazuma and Jimmy have grown to be on good terms. They have worked together to fight Vantablack and Carter, with Kazuma often utilizing his magical abilities as support. The two have found common agreement in video games, and Yuri's physical qualities. Jimmy has earned Kazuma's permanent loyalty, along with Light, for his role in proving Kazuma's innocence. Vantablack Kazuma despises what he views as Vanta's egoistical attitude, susceptibility to rage, and acts of unjustified violence. He has in turn drawn her ire by willingness to seize her panties with his "Steal" ability, and physically confront her in the name of 'Gender Equality'. Kazuma resents Vanta's torture of him with a burning passion, and desires violent retaliation against her (seen when he attacked her for descrating Evan's memory). However, he now views Gary as his one true threat instead. Category:Characters